


Embrace His Worldly Delights

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Kitagawa Yusuke, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Genderbending, Insecurity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Top Kurusu Akira, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Due to Metaverse shenanigans, Yusuke ends up with some bodily changes.Akira takes advantage of whatever time they might have."Tell me how it feels." Akira pulls at the sash around Yusuke's hips so that he can tug the zipper even further down. But then there's no more zipper to tug, no more mercy from the fabric. "You know exactly how I'm feeling.""It is strange," Yusuke begins, his eyes dark as he stares up at Akira. "Similar to how it usually is, that usual pleasure coiling up within me. But there is something else, too.""Something else?" Akira tries to keep his hands steady, but the fabric of Yusuke's outfit feels so flimsy. So easily torn.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104
Collections: Iddy Iddy Bang Bang! 2020





	Embrace His Worldly Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [Final Fantasy XIV's "Beauty's Wicked Wiles."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiUp3DpksQY)

The train stops on the tracks beside the rest area, filling it with an eerie red glow before it zips away, deeper into Mementos. In that flash of light, Yusuke's silhouette looked changed, somehow. Different.

They are alone down here in the abyss, just Joker and Fox. How many times has Yusuke carted him down here on one artistic pursuit or another? Akira has lost count by now; the number of times he's had to drag Yusuke away from something beautiful — that also happens to be out for their blood — seems almost infinite.

There's another flash of red as the next train zooms by. Time stands still. Something about the shape of Yusuke's body is peculiar; there are new curves to him as he faces the train tracks, his finger tapping his lip thoughtfully. Even in the shadows, Akira knows his body better than anyone after having explored it for hours, days. But more than that, it's the silence that strikes Akira. Only moments before, Yusuke had been muttering, in that loving way of his, about the aesthetics of Mementos.

Akira steps toward him, his throat tight with worry as he pushes his mask off his face.

"Yusuke —"

"I am aware." Yusuke's voice is flat, rimmed with confusion. Still he taps his lips, deep in reflection. "But please, don't come any closer. I need time to think."

"You can't just say that and expect me to listen," Akira says, closing the distance between them. His first thought is that Yusuke is injured from their battle on the previous floor. Yusuke doesn't always tell his teammates when he's hurt, preferring to suffer in silence rather than burdening them with a break to tend to his wounds. Sometimes the rush of thievery, of assisting people with their quandaries as they delve through the Metaverse, is too much to ignore.

Akira touches Yusuke's shoulder before he brings him into his arms. Yusuke stiffens in his embrace, but Akira can feel his chest against his own, full and straining the fabric of his attire. He traces his hands up the sides of Yusuke's waist to cup his breasts, his thumbs brushing the skin of his newfound cleavage.

"Like all of the effects the Metaverse has thrown at us, I am sure this too shall pass." Yusuke doesn't sound worried; there's still that hint of curiosity in his voice, and Akira wonders what it might mean.

Does Yusuke want to know how his body ended up this way? Or is he more interested in where this situation could lead?

Akira grins into Yusuke's neck.

"But what if it doesn't?" he asks, pulling Yusuke's zipper down bit by bit. The sound is so loud down here in Mementos, bouncing off the walls, but Yusuke doesn't stop him.

"Then I suppose a visit to the clinic will be in order."

He's unzipping so slowly. Such agony. His whole body quakes, but Yusuke doesn't seem to notice.

"Ryuji's gonna hit on you the second he sees you," he murmurs into Yusuke's ear, his hair tickling his chin.

"You sound distressed. Would that upset you?"

There's that confusion again, as if the thought hadn't occurred to him. As if jealousy is something he has never experienced before — not personally, anyway.

"No. Well, I mean — yes, Yusuke. It would."

Yusuke's only response is a quiet "hm." The concept of jealousy seems to swoop past him, and something about that makes Akira shiver. He yanks Yusuke's zipper down past his belly button, dipping his hands inside his outfit. Although Akira's still wearing his gloves, he can feel how much his body has changed. He pulls Yusuke back with him against the wall, his shoulders slamming into it. His body rings with pain, but his hands are on a mission.

"Are you all right?" Yusuke asks, yanking his mask to rest atop his head. His body might have changed, but those are the same steel eyes Akira fell in love with, alight with concern.

"More than all right," Akira groans, tucking his gloves in his pockets before he reaches for Yusuke again. He slides his hands up his stomach, cupping his breasts again, kneading them in his palms. Yusuke shudders beneath his touch, and that just spurs Akira onward; he pinches at his nipples, softly at first until Yusuke starts fidgeting in his hands. Their lips meet and Akira slides his tongue along them, waiting until the moment when he pinches Yusuke's nipples harder, making him gasp. Then Akira's tongue is in his mouth, tasting him as he grins against his lips.

Akira's skin is on fire. He shrugs out of his coat before he pulls Yusuke into his arms again, kissing up his neck before he licks at his ear.

"Can you lie down for me?"

"Here?" Yusuke twists in his arms, taking their surroundings into account. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Akira says. He folds his coat into a makeshift pillow for Yusuke, who lies before him on the ground, legs spread. Akira doesn't think he's doing this on purpose, posing in such a tantalizing way, but it inflames his lust even more. He grabs Yusuke's thighs, fitting their bodies together as he leans over him, rocking against him.

"O-oh."

"Tell me how it feels." Akira pulls at the sash around Yusuke's hips so that he can tug the zipper even further down. But then there's no more zipper to tug, no more mercy from the fabric. "You know exactly how I'm feeling."

"It is strange," Yusuke begins, his eyes dark as he stares up at Akira. "Similar to how it usually is, that usual pleasure coiling up within me. But there is something else, too."

"Something else?" Akira tries to keep his hands steady, but the fabric of Yusuke's outfit feels so flimsy. So easily torn.

"A certain sensation. It is...a strange wetness. Not overwhelming, but it is somewhat concerning."

That does it. Akira rips Yusuke's outfit, tearing it apart with his hands, to see what lies beneath. It isn't what he's used to seeing here, but he understood that the moment he realized Yusuke had changed. Every inch of Yusuke is beautiful to him, every form he might possess.

"You're not wearing any underwear," Akira says, at which Yusuke stiffens, clenching one hand to his chest.

"That is not my choice. I did not design this costume."

"But isn't it a reflection of some facet of yourself?" Akira teases. "I like it."

Finally he touches him, tracing the seam of him before pressing his finger inside. He tries to move slowly, but his whole body is on fire, tangled up with desire. Being able to touch Yusuke like this never crossed his mind, not even in fantasies. But there is one aspect available to him now that he has imagined dozens of times before, as illogical as it might have been. His hand runs over the smooth plane of Yusuke's stomach, a shiver twisting its way down his back as he pulls away.

Yusuke is breathing heavily beneath him, his chest rising and falling as he waits for Akira's next move. To his credit, Akira doesn't keep him in suspense for long; he kneels between Yusuke's legs, gripping his thighs as he kisses his way down his stomach.

"What are you —"

"Relax." Akira pauses just above his goal, waiting to see how Yusuke will react. He merely rests a hand on Akira's head, running his fingers comfortingly through his hair.

"You don't have to do that," Yusuke says, once he realizes what Akira is up to. "You might not enjoy it."

"I'm going to love it."

And so he does. He dips his tongue into Yusuke's warmth, running it along his labia as he tastes him. A once in a lifetime taste. His hands squeeze Yusuke's thighs tighter as he gasps against him, feeling his body shudder. Yusuke isn't moaning just yet, but he can feel the tremors rippling through him as he licks at his clit, studying the shape of him. And he wants to make him moan, wants to give him pleasure like he has never known.

"This is maddening," Yusuke says, his voice strained as he pulls at Akira's hair. "Absolutely maddening."

He must be doing something right, then. But even better would be to make Yusuke feel such bliss that his words escape him, so Akira keeps trying, tongue slipping inside him as he thumbs his clit. His own body and urges are telling him to move, to move fast, but he fights to repress that. He tries to follow the flow of Yusuke rocking his hips, of the way his legs tremble.

Akira gives only what he thinks Yusuke is ready to take, and it's this patience that finally tears a moan from his lips. He slips his finger inside, curling it within him, as his tongue circles him, tasting him and falling ever deeper into the lust that clouds him. Yusuke tugs at his hair, the pain only enhancing Akira's high.

"I can't," Yusuke says. "I cannot —"

His words are garbled with moans, and Akira almost wants to reassure him — _You can. Of course you can_ — but he can't pull away. Not from this warmth, this taste; not from Yusuke trapping him between his legs, rocking his hips into his face, chasing more of the pleasure that Akira's lips provide.

Another finger eases inside, curling along the first. Yusuke bucks his hips, his body shaking as Akira finds the spot in him that leaves him gasping. Finally, Yusuke is at a loss for words; the man who prides himself on having an epic's worth of words for everything, on being able to proudly declare the aesthetics of the world to those willing to listen — and those who are not.

Akira is always willing to listen: to whatever Yusuke has to say, to whatever sounds escape his mouth.

He pulls his fingers out slowly, gently, as his lips suck at Yusuke's clit, tongue circling him. Then he eases them back in, falling into a push and pull motion as Yusuke's hips rock into his face. Never too fast, never as roughly as his heart demands; the situation requires patience and care. It isn't their usual instance of lovemaking, after all.

When Yusuke's orgasm hits him, he can taste the added wetness. Yusuke has to pull at his hair even harder to get him to stop licking, to pause the fingers delving inside him. He pivots his hips into Akira's face a final time before his body shakes, and then he lies still.

Akira gives his thigh a gentle squeeze with his free hand before he's pulling away, resting on his knees as he looks at Yusuke. His hair is damp with sweat, clinging to his forehead; his lips part as he catches his breath. It's too soon, and Akira knows it, but that doesn't keep him from looming over him again, pressing a kiss to his lips. His hands cup his breasts once more, but this time he merely feels the shape of them, the weight in his palms.

"How was that?" Akira asks, his heart racing, threatening to burst from his chest.

"An experience I am unlikely to forget." Yusuke licks his lips, tasting himself, and the sight sends another shiver of arousal coursing through Akira. "Truly remarkable. My body feels very tired, as if I could fall asleep right this moment, if only I close my eyes."

"Please don't. I have more ideas."

"You always do," the love of his life says.

After the galloping of their hearts has eased somewhat, Akira's mouth is on Yusuke's chest, his lips sucking at one nipple as his fingers pinch the other. They harden beneath his touch so quickly, so easily; again Yusuke begins to squirm as Akira's touch elicits breathy gasps from his throat. Even before today, Yusuke has always enjoyed it when Akira pays particular attention to his nipples, teasing and twisting them between his fingertips until they're red and swollen. Akira has never been one to deny him, no matter the request; seeing Yusuke come unwound beneath his touch is his favorite thing in the world. The worries of their lives melt away when they are together. Changing hearts, stealing Treasure, and even the more mundane worries of everyday life — all slip away, if only for a while.

Akira craves that feeling of being the one to bring Yusuke such pleasure, such joy, that he pauses mid art oration to moan. That look of desperation that paints his face — eyes wide, lips parted — is Akira's treasure.

The ache is almost overwhelming. Akira shifts his hips, trying to relieve some of his discomfort, but his pants are too tight, and Yusuke is so willing beneath him. The unattainable fantasies he's had about Yusuke cross his mind yet again, and his hands make their way down his chest to rest on his stomach.

"I've thought about this," Akira says as he unzips his pants, the sound bouncing off the walls. "Or something like this."

When his cock springs free, he slides it against Yusuke, the tip brushing against his opening. Yusuke jerks away, his body inexperienced with all of the new sensations set upon him. But he's curling his fingers in his hair again, both confused and aroused.

"You have imagined a situation such as this?"

"Not exactly." Akira shakes his head. "I mean…"

He touches Yusuke's stomach again as he eases his cock inside. How can he describe the urge he feels, to release inside, to fill, to create? For a moment, all he can think about is the warmth, the wetness, but then he feels how still Yusuke's body has become around him. He reaches for his clit with his thumb, circling it gently as he sinks into him.

There is no breeze, just the thick air around them. Has the train been buzzing by, or did it stop at some point? His vision swims for just a flicker of a second until he sees Yusuke biting his lip, one hand reaching for his own breast, pinching his nipple as he watches. And then Akira is seated fully inside him, gripped by the heat around him, and he can't keep his hips from trembling.

"Tell me if you need me to stop," Akira says, but Yusuke just shakes his head. His mouth is open, but his words have left him, so Akira moves, rocking his hips into him, slowly at first. "Tell me how it feels."

Yusuke's lips quiver as he struggles for words, and this alone makes Akira want to abandon his patience. Yusuke, always so verbose; the man who always has something to say, some observation to share, is silent. Akira wants to hear his voice bloom with moans, all because of him. All for him.

"It is akin to a strange sort of tickle when you press in deeply," Yusuke says once Akira has stilled his hips, giving them both time to breathe.

Akira's lips hover over Yusuke's; he can still taste him, even now.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"On the contrary, I quite enjoy it."

At that, Akira's cock twitches and he squeezes Yusuke's thighs, plunging in and out of him until they're both at a loss for words. Sex with Yusuke is always a thrill, always an adventure, but this time feels even more special. It's chock full of firsts: first time in Mementos, first time with this particular sex act. Although unlikely, someone could walk in on them, too. What if another of the Phantom Thieves decided to trek down into Mementos for the day, as Akira and Yusuke had?

On the surface, they seem like such a normal couple. Not too many public displays of affection, at least when it comes to kissing or handholding. Yusuke's tells are different: how he usually wants to sit next to Akira, thighs touching; but when he doesn't, he'll sit where he has a vantage point to frame him with his hands. Every expression, every sultry look, immortalized in the art of his memories.

But people don't know how they are behind closed doors, how hungry their hands are for each other, their bodies fitting together in all the right places. Yusuke awakens an animalistic urge in Akira, and there isn't a moment when he doesn't want him, beneath him or on top of him, his eyes lidded and hair sweaty, the most wondrous shade of blue.

Akira is still rocking his hips into Yusuke's when he starts to desperately pull at his vest, unzipping it enough so that he can feel his breasts against his chest when he drapes himself over him. Yusuke's skin is so hot, so pliant beneath him. Their lips mesh and Akira smirks into them as Yusuke moans, their hips slowing for just a moment until Akira fucks him harder, wanting him to feel every inch of him, every possible pleasure he can give.

He sits up, straightening his back so that he can look down and see where their bodies meet. Even in the dim lighting of Mementos he can see his cock disappearing inside Yusuke, over and over. One hand clutches at his thigh as the other reaches for his clit again, rubbing circles against his skin with his thumb.

Yusuke doesn't seem to know what to do with his hands. In one instant he's scratching at the ground, his hands still gloved, and the next he's reaching out to Akira, wanting to anchor himself upon him.

The moment Yusuke comes, Akira can feel it. He tries to pull his legs back as his body stills, his lips letting out the most arousing gasp, garbled as it echoes throughout the room. And then there's the physical sensation of Yusuke tightening up around him, so wet and so hot.

"You feel incredible," Akira murmurs into his sweaty neck. It's so hard to remain still, to keep his body from rocking into Yusuke's warmth. "I can feel you pulsing around me."

Yusuke gasps when Akira falters ever so slightly, his hips shuddering as his heart pounds, pleasure building at the base of his cock. It's almost painful for him to be inside Yusuke, to be so close, and yet he cannot move. Not even an inch.

"A moment, please," Yusuke says, still half out of breath. "Just a moment."

To his credit, Akira tries. He attempts to focus on anywhere but where their bodies meet, watching the way Yusuke's chest rises and falls, his breasts rising with it. Akira wants to touch them, to feel them in his hands — no amount of time could ever be enough. This is when his cock twitches inside him and Yusuke's body spasms again, but this time Akira grabs his hips, bringing him up onto his lap.

An apology is on his lips, but he doesn't manage to voice it. He kisses Yusuke, pressing their chests together, feeling his breasts against his skin. His hands rest on Yusuke's hips before one trails up his back, tracing along his shoulder blades.

"It's all on you," Akira says, rocking his hips up into Yusuke's. "You can control the speed like this. Use me as you please."

Yusuke squeezes his shoulders, fingertips digging into his skin. He can feel the crescent shapes of his nails, marking him.

"You know that I cannot," Yusuke says.

Although Akira's eyes have grown accustomed to the dim lighting of Mementos, there's another glow of light on Yusuke's face, a splash of fluorescent color provided by the nearby waiting room. A merciful glow.

Yusuke is a masterpiece: his voice, his smile, his love. His eccentricity, his curiosity. Yusuke is always dragging him into new adventures, new perspectives. And as frustrating as his naivete can be at times as he falls prey to his hyperfixation on art, living off of crumbs for days at a time, or when his stubbornness steels him against the advice of his peers, he is always so full of love. So strong, so beautiful.

Akira brushes the hair away from his face, still damp with sweat. Their bodies have meshed together so tightly, and yet Yusuke still retains the ability to look at him with such innocence, such wonder. Every day with Yusuke is an adventure, and Akira hopes to continue that trend for as long as he can.

He squeezes Yusuke's thigh, feeling the thickness in his hand. The sensation makes him shiver, and he presses his chest to Yusuke's again, wanting to both feel him all around him forever and to release inside him as soon as possible. To paint him, mark him, fill him.

And maybe in another world, there could be even more to it than that. He moans into Yusuke's lips, touching his stomach, tracing the shape of his belly button. His stomach is flat now, but it could be more; it could be larger, could be round and full.

It could be Akira's baby inside him.

The thought sends his mind whirling, a renewed vigor filling his body like fire in his veins.

"You want me to fuck you that badly?" Akira asks. He smirks against Yusuke's lips, feeling him squirm in his lap, his breasts squishing against him.

"Yes." Yusuke's voice is so low and breathy; he's so close to saying something, anything. "I want you to —"

Akira's impatience overcomes him and he thrusts his hips up, bringing Yusuke's back down on him in a rush. He had offered Yusuke control, and yet here he is, thieving even that.

"Sorry. I couldn't wait," Akira says. He's squeezing Yusuke's hips and rocking into him, slowly but hitting so deep that Yusuke bites his lip, staring at him through half-lidded eyes. "Your face paints such a pretty picture like this. Is it there? This is where it feels good?"

Yusuke nods, head bobbing in time with Akira's thrusts. Akira loves watching his face, seeing how his eyes squeeze shut as he focuses on all of the sensations enveloping him. After this is all over, Akira is sure he won't ever hear the end of it, and he's looking forward to it; to Yusuke's face aglow, eyes wide as he gestures his hands at him, trying to describe every pleasure by its minute detail.

And, oh, he'll paint for days. With Akira's arms wrapping around his waist every so often, lips pressing into his neck, hands pulling him into his lap for a much-needed respite.

The dance will begin anew. But for now, he still has his cock buried inside Yusuke — his warmth, his wetness. Akira's nerves coil up within him, twisting and winding, making him buck his hips deeper into Yusuke. He's close, so close, but when he shuts his eyes and sucks in a breath, he manages to last another second that stretches into two, then three.

Almost more than anything, he wants to make Yusuke come again before he spills inside him. The idea makes him smile, the thought of Yusuke holding onto him for dear life as he pulses around him. So he reaches for his clit again, rubbing circles with his forefinger as he rocks into him. He captures Yusuke's lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth, tasting him, before sitting back to bask in the glazed look in his eyes.

"Yusuke."

He says his name over and over, a mantra always worth singing, but he still doesn't look at him. Akira touches his chin, tilting his face up to look at him. His eyes are dark and pleading, his tongue licking at his lips.

"I'm going to come inside you. Okay?"

He breathes the words like a confession, as if they haven't done this hundreds of times before.

Yusuke nods, his head bobbing in a rush, as he clutches at Akira's shoulders. He's the only one able to make Yusuke feel like this, the only one able to unwind his tightly wound knot. Akira eases his hips onto his cock over and over, relishing in the control that Yusuke's bliss provides. Feeling Yusuke's hands latch onto him, trusting him and relying on him, is almost Akira's undoing.

But first — Yusuke. He tries to angle his hips just right, to hit the spot that makes Yusuke moan the loudest, nails tearing at his skin. Yusuke's earlier words swim through his mind, describing the sensation as a pleasurable sort of tickle, and he wants to give that to him as much as he possibly can. His lips find Yusuke's neck, kissing up to his ear, when he feels him shudder. The sensation reverberates through Akira where their bodies meet.

Yusuke moans his name, trailing off as he searches for the words. He is at a loss, even as Akira wrings a second orgasm from him, pulsing around him.

Every day, every adventure with Yusuke is a marvel. So often it is Yusuke who drags him to the line Akira has drawn for himself, the line he never even knew was there; and Yusuke is the one to pull him over it. Down to the pits of Mementos for the sake of art, through the downtown streets at night as they lurk for trinkets that shine in Yusuke's eyes alone, and even the adventures closer to home. When Yusuke visits Leblanc early in the morning, crawling into bed after Sojiro has opened the gates, and Yusuke's lips press to Akira's ear.

"There is something I wish to try," he always whispers, his breath hot on Akira's skin.

And they always do try. They always chase that adventure with their hands, their lips, their bodies.

Easygoing meets eccentricity. Their differences unite them, luring them to new heights.

And still Akira wants more, always more. He eases Yusuke onto his back, still gripping his thighs, eyes locked as he finally comes. The lights in the rest area flicker as pleasure courses through him, twisting through him until he's coming inside Yusuke, his hips shaking.

Then the stillness. Yusuke wraps his arms around him, pulling their chests together. Akira won't have the chance to get used to his breasts, the fullness of them, so he licks at them, tongue lapping at one of his nipples before Yusuke pulls him up into a kiss.

"What if I were to…?" Yusuke's voice is breathy when he speaks, heart still thudding in his chest as he gestures toward his stomach.

Akira finally pulls out of him, sitting back to spread him with his fingers, to feel his come seeping out of him. He dips his tongue inside to taste both Yusuke and himself before licking his clit a final time, smiling when he bucks his hips. Still sensitive, alas.

"It's the Metaverse. Nothing will happen," Akira assures him, lying beside him on the ground, their shoulders touching.

_No matter how much I might wish it could._

When the train finally zips by again, roaring its way along the track, Akira wonders if it had been running the whole time. Maybe he just hadn't wanted to think about it with Yusuke beneath him.

Akira manages to find his coat nearby and he covers Yusuke with it, tucking it over his arms. An apology is on his tongue — "sorry for shredding your clothes," perhaps, but Yusuke interrupts his thoughts.

"I was worried that you might have realized that you prefer me this way."

His hand bunches up beneath Akira's coat, resting on his stomach. Although Akira doesn't think he's trying to excite him on purpose, there's still part of him that wants to pull him close, kiss him, and wrap his arm around his belly.

"No, Yusuke. I'll love you no matter what your body looks like. I just got really into the idea of making love to you in a whole new way. Making you feel amazing in ways you've never felt."

Yusuke rolls onto his side, staring at Akira with those eyes that always promise the unexpected.

"And the whole — well, you know."

"The thought of impregnating me aroused you," Yusuke finishes for him. "I can tell that it brought you immense pleasure."

"You always do." Akira touches his chin, his lips, the tip of his nose. The most beautiful face he has ever seen; the most beautiful face to have gazed upon him, even.

Every kiss begs for another — a second, a third. Their lips brush, and Akira is drunk on the softness alone.

"I'd love to have kids with you," he continues. "You know that. But the thought of you carrying my child inside you just set off a whole other animalistic side of me."

Yusuke nods. "Hmm, yes. The beast. Such an urge to procreate is natural; I just never imagined that you would feel it with me."

Akira almost wants to ask him who else he'd be feeling such an urge with, such an overwhelming desire to fill, to create. He brushes Yusuke's hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear; he is the only one allowed to do so, the only one allowed to see him like this. The fact that Yusuke feels insecure about himself — viewing himself as average, even — is something that has always perplexed Akira. Yusuke, the lord of wonders both seen and unseen; Yusuke, the man who reigns over his heart. How could such a remarkable man see himself as anything but?

"We should probably get out of here," Akira says after a while, stretching his arms. The sweat from their earlier bout of lovemaking has cooled, chilling his skin. "I'd say we've long overstayed our welcome."

He doesn't mention how his body is already up for more, his cock growing stiff as he attempts to tuck himself inside his pants. Seeing Yusuke covered in his coat — and knowing what lies beneath — is enough to set him off, his body lusting for a second round.

Akira sits up, about to offer his hand, when Yusuke touches his arm with such tenderness that all he can do is stare, marveling at the enigma that is Kitagawa Yusuke.

"Let us wait," Yusuke says, patting his stomach. "Just a little while longer."


End file.
